Conventionally, a slide bearing for holding a crankshaft of an engine rotatably that has halved structure in which two members divided in two are mated is known. In order to reduce the frictional area of the bearing and to get friction-reducing effect, the width of the bearing is reduced. However, reducing the width of the bearing causes increase of volume of effluent oil. Then, it is publicly known that relief parts (narrow grooves) all over the circumference are configured at the both ends of the bearing in the axial direction (Patent Literature 1).